Products for reducing or masking malodors are well known in the art and are widely described in patent literature. These products may be designed to work specifically in air or on fabrics or other surfaces. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,942,217; 5,955,093; and 6,033,679. However, not all odors are effectively controlled by products on the market as amine-based malodors such as fish and urine malodors, and sulfur-based malodors such as garlic, onion, foot, and fecal malodors are difficult to combat. Further, the time required for a composition to noticeably combat malodors may create consumer doubt as to a product's efficacy on malodors. For example, the consumer may leave the treated space before the product begins to noticeably reduce the malodor.
The difficulty in overcoming a broad range of malodors has spawned a diverse assortment of products to neutralize, mask, or contain the malodors. There remains a need for a fast acting malodor control composition that neutralizes malodors and is effective on a broad range of malodors, including amine-based and sulfur-based malodors, while not overpowering malodors with an overwhelming perfume.